1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the manufacturing of composite materials having a structured surface at one side, wherein particles containing lignocellulose and/or cellulose, such as, for example, wood chips, wood fibers and the like, are mixed with at least one mineral binder, water and optionally aggregate substances into a mixture which is capable of being scattered and this mixture is formed on a continuously moved support into an endless mat, with the surface of the support confronting the mat having a surface structure or with a structure giving means being applied onto the surface of the formed mat. After carrying out a pressing process and also selectable further treatment steps, the structure formers, which have been separated from the composite material which has been surface structured at one side, are returned into their starting positions. Furthermore, the invention is directed to a plant for carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of cement-bound chip board with a structured surface it is known to place plate-like structure formers end to end onto the mat in the working direction after the machine which forms the fleece, with the structure formers then being pressed together with a respective mat section in accordance with the customary stack pressing process.
It is also known to connect plate-like structure formers with sheet metal mat transport trays and to scatter the mat particles directly onto the relief-like moldings of the plate-like structure formers (BISON report of May 1993, pages 28/29; brochure BISON-DURIPANEL Plants for Wood Cement Construction Boards, D 954 204 005-0575/01). Thereafter, the individual mat sections which are each provided with a plate-like structure former are stacked in mobile clamping frames into packets which are compressed one after the other using a cover in the clamping frame in a discontinously operating single storey board press. Once the clamped dimension has been obtained, the press opens and the packet fixed in the mobile clamping frame can pass into a hardening channel and thereafter into a destacking plant, which unlocks the pressed packet and alternately separates the individually obtained boards with a surface structure at one side from the plate-like structure formers. While the movable clamping frames and plate-like structure formers are moved back in a circuit into their starting positions, the boards which have been surface structured at one side can be pretrimmed to shape and optionally ground before they cure in curing stores and finally pass through a conditioning channel.
The invention is based on the object of providing a method of the initially named kind, by which the one-sided and diversely surface structured plate-like composite materials can be manufactured with substantially less cost and expenditure.